you_a_pretty_curefandomcom-20200213-history
APC06
Synopsis Now that the mascots had gathered all five Pretty Cures, they used their powers to create the Call Card, the card that allows them and their partners to call Prince Yokoro. Korun took out the PrePad and inserted the card to call Prince Yokoro. The Cures were a bit suprised when they first see Joy Kingdom's prince, while the mascots are relief to see their prince is safe. Prince Yokoro introduced himself to the Cures and praised the mascots for accomplishing the first part of their mission. Prince Yokoro told the Cures more about his kingdom, he begged them to save his kingdom. The Cures agreed, saying they will do their best to help their partners bring back the peace of their home. Prince Yokoro told them to try to understand their abilities more as they will only work when the Cures are feeling confident about their powers. He then explained to the Cures about the function of the PrePad, saying it will signaled when any of the Dark Party's member presence. He told the Cures that they need a leader, but they have no idea who is suitable to be the leader of the team. Sora told them Yumi should be the leader as she is the one who have started this and without her, the five girls won't be as close as they are now. The other Cures and the mascots looked at Yumi, she took awhile to decieded, but eventually agreed to be the team's leader, with the team name: Aurora Pretty Cure. The PrePad suddenly signaled Zero's appearance, and so are the mascots. Prince Yokoro told them to be careful and fight as hard as they could. The girls headed out and finds Zero standing next to his Kanashii, the Cures transformed and started their battle with the Kanashii. The Kanshii was too fast, none of the attacks could land on it before it runs to another direction. Cure Snowy tells Cure Wood to use vines to stop the Kanashii from moving. The vines did the trick with holding off the Kanashii, however, Cure Glide said it won't hold for long. Cure Bolt told Snowy to freeze its legs while Cure Firey attack its upper body. Doing as Bolt told them, the Kanashii took a big damage. Zero ordered the Kanashii to stand up, but Wood held it tight with vines while Glide uses her wind to send the Kanashii into the air. Cure Firey and Cure Bolt jumped above the Kanashii and delivered it back down. Cure Snowy purfied the Kanashii with Blizzard Burst. Zero was mad and left. The mascots was very impressed of how amazing their partners have worked together for the first time. Major Events *The Cures met Prince Yokoro for the first time. *It is revealed the mascots can transform into their human forms. *The team's name is Aurora Pretty Cure! *The PrePad is introduced for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures *Fuyuki Yumi/Cure Snowy *Inoue Sora/Cure Glide *Hida Ran/Cure Firey *Suzuno Izumi/Cure Bolt *Motomiya Maki/Cure Wood Mascots *Korun *Pengurun *Shirun *Bearun *Risurun Villains *Zero *Kanashii Secondary characters *Prince Yokoro Trivia Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:TamaEpisodes